21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandrov Matthieu Théodore
Alexandrov Matthieu Théodore is a university professor of Liberal Arts, Philosophy, History and Economics at the National University. He is close friends with Madame Butterfly. He was executed by the Nationalist Party, sparking a student wide protest in the Capital City, thus sparking the creation of the League of Democracy and the Moment of Revolution. La Professeur "The students gathered around, and the discussion began with the idea of “Autocracy”. “What is Autocracy?” I asked the students. “Autocracy, comes from the Greek word for ‘Self-Rule’. ‘Auto = Self’, ‘-Cracy = Rule’.” “Can anyone name one?” Some listed Adolf Hitler, some listed the Kim Dynasty in North Korea, some listed Bush as a joke. And then I asked them, “What if I told you that we live in a Dictatorship right now?” They all disagreed. “The leader was a great leader, he unified us together.” Another stood up, “You can’t say that, he is the father of this Republic!” “That is exactly what people would say when the live in a Dictatorship” I declared. “We have pictures of our leaders hanging on our house walls, on our public building walls, we throw multiple celebrations to honor the war efforts in every state, we support the military, we were told epic heroic tales of him and our leaders…” The students remained silent. “We are also very limited on our freedom of speech. They say we have the "Freedom of Speech” in this country. But, you only have to speak the right words, you could only have the right of speech, the right idea, to the very same ideology of the People. If you ever spoke out against the Republic, it wouldn’t be the secret police after you, it was the citizens who would come to hunt you. If you DID NOT have the same thoughts, ideas as the whole Community, you were quickly brandish as a Kommunist Puppet, as a Kommunist Spy, as a Kommunist Slave, and therefore a Traitor to the People.“ Some students stood up, “What about the ‘Doctor’? Wasn’t he a spy for the Vietnamese?” "No, he’s not a Kommunist, and he certainly is not a Northern Vietnamese. It was a failed attempt to shun him from society, but it did create a lot of mistrust between him and the Republic.” I continued on with the conversation, ”If you did not share the same ideas as the Republic, you become Blacklisted. Your photos would be throw out in the public, to anger the crowd, a ‘Wanted List’ for working for the Kommunist and betraying the People, betraying the Leaders. And people do seriously go missing. The very thing that happened to the Doctor.” I asked the students, “What if everything that you were taught about the People, the Republic and the Leaders, were all wrong?” “It is because we grew up with the strong belief of Nationalism of the people. We grew up with the strong belief of a Hero. We grew up with the belief that we were one of the greatest nations on earth.” The students remained quiet. “It is Dangerous to be Right, when the Government is Wrong.” Category:People Category:Vingtiane Category:Moment of Revolution